Trust Issues
by BigD1987
Summary: The phrase "I want to take your clothes off" is either perverted or romantic, depending on the context. Lucrezia Noin is on the receiving end of the latter context from Sally Po. To put it bluntly, she's not happy. Yuri content, Sx9


"I want to take your clothes off."

Usually, that's one of the most perverted things that can come out of a person's mouth, but when Noin got a look at Sally's face when she said that, she saw a very concerned and kind look on the woman's face. It was also a look of understanding; the two were war veterans, after all, and this…

This is big.

Noin choked, gently and slightly shaking the beer glass she had in her hand in reaction to Sally's direct request. The two had been dating for a couple months and were spending a week at Noin's cabin in the California woods, but this… "Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to," said Sally.

Noin could barely say anything. She'd already gone through several intimacy issues with Sally and had slept with her before, but actually asking to take her clothes off was completely different. Even Heero was having trouble letting Relena take his clothes off and those two were a very close couple.

"Sally," said Noin. "We've made love before, and we've seen each other naked. In fact, about half the time we spend here, we never put so much as a shoe on. Why do you want to do this?"

"Lucrezia," she said, grabbing the woman's hand, "I want to work on our intimacy."

"The only thing I can think of is that you want another excuse to see me naked," said Noin.

"Lucrezia, I've seen you naked many times, you already mentioned that," said Sally. "I want to do this because somebody told me it's one of the most intimate things you can do with a lover."

If it was a self-help book, the author should be shot.

"Relena told me," said Sally, "I understand she's frustrated with him."

"But it's Heero," said Noin. "I'm still surprised they've had sex by now."

"Lucrezia, this is something I want to try," said Sally. "If you don't want to do it, at least stop making up these silly excuses!"

"Alright then!" said Noin. "Why do you want to try it?"

"You know what we've been through," said Sally. "We're war veterans, we've been betrayed, it's a surprise we're here right now in the middle of nowhere!"

"If you want to be intimate, at least wait a while!" said Lucrezia. "But like I said, we've had sex, what else is there?"

"There's a lot," said Sally, "Probably enough to fill ten books."

"Self-help books have been dismissed as bunk for over 200 years," said Noin. "And all that we've been through? We've known each other since AC 195; 5 years! We've fought together, if this is about trust, I don't know what's in your head."

"Lucrezia, we've never so much as held hands in public," said Sally. "Lesbianism hasn't been taboo for over a century and yet you haven't told anyone about us, not even Relena."

Noin would have had a sarcastic comeback if she hadn't been flabbergasted by Sally's words. In a way, they weren't trying to rush their relationship. Neither of them were sure (although Sally was pretty confident) that they were attracted to the same sex, or to each other but they felt they were coming along well from an emotional standpoint rather than physical. Oh, the sex was great, but that's not the main part.

She'd even let go of Milliardo, but the two were still a force with the Preventers. You can't break up one hell of a duo like that with something as relatively minor as romantic relationships. And Sally wasn't even a romantic replacement. She may have started as one, but that changed within a week, and now they were trying to improve their relationship.

"Let's not rush things," said Noin. "Are you going to propose to me next?"

"No," said Sally, "I'm not in any particular hurry."

"Then why tonight?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do—"

"Then why are you—"

"Sally, I don't want to be forced into this!" Noin shouted. "If you want this to be about trust, then don't try to pressure me!"

"I'm sorry," said Sally. "This is what we get for not having any missions for months."

"Scheduled, anyway," said Noin. But being peacekeepers, they knew that might change in an instant.

"Lucrezia," said Sally, "I want you to trust me. Please let me take your clothes off. And I will let you take mine off, too."

Noin froze. She felt Sally squeezing her hand harder as if she was determined to make this happen. "Take your time," said Sally. That made it easier. So Noin thought about it, remembering how she enjoyed being close to Milliardo… but that was the love for a shadow. He never saw her the same way he did, and his defection to White Fang hit her hard. In the end, his "defection" wasn't as serious as she thought, though, but it must have done something to her.

After that, something happened that made her realize (a few years later) that she no longer loved him. She had a hard time being close to him except on missions after his "resurrection" and the Second Eve Incident. It was a subtle psychological change (which would probably be eagerly ripped apart by psychiatrists) that affected her trust issues. But she might not have had great trust issues since her training days. OZ is not the best place for a little kid.

But this is strange. Sex is already intimate and she's spent so much time nude with Sally, that some people would suspect they were naturists. How is this related to trust?

Now she understood what Sally was coming from.

Seeing someone naked is one thing, especially if you've only taken your clothes off. Letting someone else is a completely different story, even if there is no psychological paper (that she knows of) written about it. Plus, it's… kind of kinky, really. And she was already starting get a little aroused at the thought of Sally taking her blouse off. Trust issues or not, this might be interesting.

So Lucrezia stood up and said, "Let's try." Sally smiled and put her beer bottle down. "Should we go in my room?"

"No," said Sally. She reached out and placed her hand on Lucrezia's shoulder and reached for the top button on her imitation Wild West blouse. Lucrezia took a gulp as Sally unbuttoned the top button. "If you want to stop—"

"Keep going," she interrupted.

"Do you want me to go fast—"

"NO." Sally stared at the other woman before going back to her work, unbuttoning the shirt.

Maybe Noin should have let Sally speed it up. Facing down a Gundam was easier than this. Every button Sally touched Noin took in a sharp breathe but let out a relieved sigh. Sally was being gentle; trying as best she could to make sure Noin was comfortable. She carefully untucked her shirt, which almost made Noin back out.

But the reassuring eyes of Sally made her keep going. Noin took a deep breath as Sally began to finish up, eventually finishing the unbuttoning. To her surprise, she was pushed onto the couch. "I'm going to take your socks off first," she said. Noin gripped the couch cushions while Sally did just that. She felt her bare feet touch the cold wooden floor and then she was pulled up off the couch. "Are you ready?" Sally asked. Noin nodded.

Gently, Sally pushed Lucrezia's shirt off, which, just by listening to her, was like sex for the first time. She was wearing a white tank top underneath, but she felt naked (which is silly, really) as Sally gently removed her blouse. "Which one next?"

"My jeans," she said quickly.

She felt Sally unbuttoning her jeans and felt her cheeks going red as a teenager's. The sound of a zipper only made it worse. Thankfully, Sally understood and placed her forehead on Noin's shoulders as if asking for the woman's permission before continuing. After Lucrezia nodded, Sally slowly and gently pushed her jeans off her legs. She seethed when Sally's finger touched her leg, but she reminded herself that Sally's touched much more and before she knew it, her jeans were off.

Sally motioned towards her tank top and Noin raised her arms. She watched as the tank top was slowly and gently bunched up at the bottom and she flinched at each time Sally touched her. A bit of white blocked her vision and then that was it.

Sally smiled at her to reassure her and gestured for her to turn around. Lucrezia did so and heard Sally unhook her bra. She flinched, almost moving her arms up but Sally made a noise to get her to stop and her bra fell to the couch.

Now came the last part. Lucrezia gulped while she felt Sally's fingers hook around her panties and her head in her back. "It's okay," she said. Those words calmed Lucrezia down and Sally removed the last piece of clothing, rendering her as naked as the morning they began their relationship.

She should have been comfortable, but Sally's clothed state made her even more uncomfortable. She watched Sally removed her shoes before she said; "Now it's your turn."

She started with Sally's turtleneck. She raised her arms up and slowly, gently, raised the shirt up. Sally smiled at her, as if to encourage her. If only it was easier. She paused when her shirt was halfway off, but she kept going and pulled the top off of the other woman, leaving a white t-shirt and a necklace which Sally removed. "That was good," she said gently. She sat down and let Lucrezia touch her feet.

She was cold in her nude state, but her nervousness made her shivering worse. But they were simply socks and Noin made it through the feet as quickly as she could.

Sally stood up and Noin reached for the woman's jeans. As if she wasn't trying, she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. But she stopped and slowly pulled Sally's jeans down. She noticed the woman shiver, but a touch to her shoulder that kept her going. The jeans were finally down and Sally helped out, stepping out of her jeans. "You're doing great," Sally assured.

She raised her arms and let Lucrezia touch the bottom of her shirt. She nodded and Lucrezia began to lift the shirt off the woman's body. A sharp intake from Sally interrupted her, but she kept going, determined to repay the other woman's actions. She was tempted to get it over with, but she kept going slow, eventually pulling her shirt off.

"Wonderful," said Sally. She turned around. Lucrezia froze and then, in silent determination, reached for the woman's bra strap. She was relieved when it came unhooked and she pushed it off the other woman, slowly and gently. "That's a girl," said Sally.

Now there was one piece left. Lucrezia reached for her panties and hooked her thumbs in them. Sally nodded and Lucrezia slowly and gently pulled them off. The occasional breath stopped her, but she was determined to repay Sally and pulled the panties off the woman's legs.

It was finally over, and Lucrezia sighed as the other woman turned around and wrapped her arms around her, Lucrezia returning the embrace. "There," said Sally, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," Lucrezia said, enjoying the feel of their skin touching each other. She never wanted the excitement to go away, even when they were older. It was the best part of being with this wonderful woman. "It felt great."

"I know," said Sally. "And to be honest… I was a little scared, too."

Lucrezia pulled back and looked at the other woman in shock at her confession. "It was… the first time I've let someone undress me," she said sheepishly. "I'm glad you could be the one who did it."

"Is that why you—"

"Well, kind of," said Sally. She held Lucrezia closer to her, blushing deeply. "Lucrezia, I trust you with my life, and so do you. We could do one of those silly trust games, but we did this. I think we're… you know."

"Thank you, Sally," Lucrezia said with a smile. She smiled as Sally stroked her hair and pulled her in for a nice kiss. "Let's make love," she said.

"Gladly," Sally said as she pulled away and took Lucrezia's hand. She led her into the bedroom, lifted her up like a bride and placed her on the bed.

Their love-making was different tonight. Usually, it's energetic and passionate, but tonight it's gentle, loving and sweet. But it still has the amazing feeling from the first time they did it (except that time was heated and kinda-sorta rough). Kisses, gasps, and other sounds were the only sounds made in the entire lakeside cabin as the two women entered a new phase of their relationship.

Lucrezia was smiling the whole time, thanking whatever deity out there for the woman making love to her, and Sally was thankful Lucrezia gave her access she'd thought she'd never get. She loved it every time Lucrezia gasped out her name whenever she licked or flicked a special part. She was _hers_, and she was making _her _feel this way.

It was intoxicating.

She actually felt disappointed when Lucrezia came in a climax worthy of a great symphony. She lost that disappointment when she came just as wonderfully moments later.

It was only fitting that they end their night in each other's arms, enjoying their closeness and a new look on their relationship. "I think this was the best idea I ever had," said Sally.

"Don't let it get to your head," said Lucrezia.

"Sorry," Sally chuckled. Lucrezia pulled her face up to hers and gave her a passionate, gentle and loving kiss. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," said Noin, thankful she could finally say that to someone. And to think it all came because of a seemingly perverted question.

End

Oh, jeez, that was cheesy at the end. Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
